


Gabriel's Spare Vessel

by Cheryl1964



Series: Gabriel in Charge Verse [3]
Category: Jericho (US 2006), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come across a familiar face while conducting an investigation in Jericho Kansas.  There's a reason Deputy Bill Kohler looks a lot like Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Spare Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot in the Gabriel in charge Verse.  
> I still don't own supernatural and I don't own Jericho either.

 

 

 

 

Sheriff Jake Greene looked at the two US Fish and Wildlife Game Wardens sitting on the other side of his desk. Sam Hagar and Dean Van Zandt "So I guess you're here about the cattle. We don't have a lot of predators around here but there are some. I'm not sure what your interest is. We figure it's probably wolves."

"You're more than likely right but we still would like to rule out it being a new invasive species making it's way into the state." Sam said. "You said it's probably wolves. We'd just like to confirm that."

Dean jumped in "We'd like to talk to the person who found the carcasses, you said his name was Stanley Richmond?"

"Yes, he has a farm outside of town the other side of the Tacoma Bridge." Jake said standing up. "I'll get Bill to show you where it is."

Going to the door Jake walked out "Hey Bill grab the county map. I need you to show the Wardens how to get to Stan's farm." Turning back to Sam and Dean he said. "Bill will give you the directions."

"Thank you Sheriff. Hopefully it's like you said rogue wolves." Sam said then turned back to the deputy patiently standing there with a map laid out on the counter and his jaw dropped.

"Hey, You Okay?" Jake asked and Dean turned around and the second jaw of the morning dropped.

Standing in front of them wearing a deputy's uniform complete with gun, handcuffs and nightstick was, Gabriel.

Bill looked at the two game wardens who were staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "You guys alright?" He asked completely confused.

"Gabe?" Sam asked confusing the deputy further.

"This is Bill Kohler, He's been with the Sheriff's Office for what 10 years now Bill?  He started dispatching here when he was still in High school." Jake asked. "He knows everyone in town."

"Sorry," Dean apologized. "It's just that you look exactly like someone we know."

* * *

"Okay Gabriel, get your feathered ass down here! This isn't funny!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, you know Gabe tends to ignore you." Sam said. "Gabriel please come down here or stop playing jokes on us."

"Jokes? Well that is interesting enough to interrupt Dr Sexy MD for." Gabriel said popping a Tootsie Roll Midge in his mouth.

"Gabriel it's not funny having you pranking us in the middle of an investigation." Sam said.

"Pranking you?" Gabriel asked. "Sorry to deflate your ego but I've been too busy to think about you two chuckleheads, much less prank you. This is the first break I've had since the hellgates closed."

"We know you snapped that clone into the Sheriff's office." Dean said.

The three were so involved in their discussion that they ignored the the deputy that had walked out of the Sheriff's office and behind the wheel of the police car that passed them.

"Look Gabriel if you don't believe us go look for yourself." Sam said.

Gabriel disappeared and was back within a split second. "Okay guys, good one. You pranked me now I don't have time for this. There's no clone in the sheriff's office."

"Gabriel he was just there." Dean said. "A short little sawed off elf that looked just like you! It's not funny!"

"Whatever. Now If you don't mind Dr Sexy is deciding whether or not he's going to do the penis enhancement operation on Mr Wilkes!" Gabriel said disappearing in a flutter of wings.

* * *

"Okay so the hearts were still there, that rules out a werewolf." Dean said. "But it could still be a shifter. I don't buy an ordinary wolf."

"Me either a wolf would have eaten at least a part of the carcass. From what the Richmond guy told us the carcass was torn up but all there." Sam said stuffing a bite of Chicken Caesar Salad in his mouth. "This is one of those times I really miss Bobby. This thing really doesn't fit the profile for a shifter either. At least Bobby would be able to help us figure out if was something a little rarer."

Dean pushed his now empty plate away. "Yeah I guess we may be running across things now that we haven't seen before."

Sam pulled out his wallet and dropped a $20 on the table to cover their lunch. "Okay so I guess I'm headed to the library. I'll see if there's any local legends that might shed some light on it."

"Bobby wasn't the only resource we had access to you know?" Dean said. "Maybe if we ask nicely..."

Sam hurried out of the little bar and grill called Bailey's before turning to Dean. "Do you really want to risk it. I mean Gabe's already kind of irritated with us because he thinks we're pranking him. I don't want to actually piss him off."

"Well lucky for us we know another archangel." Dean said turning to pray for Cas. Just about the same time a familiar figure Parked a police cruiser and entered the store up the block.

"Dean," Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pointed just as the door closed.

The soft rustle of feathers let them know that they were no longer alone. "Hello Dean, Sam."

"Cas we need your help. We need to find out what it is we're dealing with here." Dean said "And tell Gabriel to stop screwing with us!"

Cas tilted his head and sighed. "Gabriel has alerted me to your attempt to 'prank' him and I have been ordered to stay out of it. I'm sorry but I cannot help you."

Sam straightened up and said "Just turn around Cas. Down the block."

Cas now turned his gaze on Sam. "As I said I am not allowed to interfere." Dean watched as the deputy got into his car and the car pulled away from the curb.

"Please Cas!" Sam begged.

"Never mind Sam," Dean said. "He's gone again. Can you at least help us try to figure out what is behind the cattle mutilations?"

Cas looked at Dean for a moment before nodding and disappearing.

* * *

Deputy Bill Kohler absently filed paperwork while wondering about the two Game wardens that had come in earlier. They had looked at him like they had seen a ghost and then called him Gabe. Then he had noticed them everywhere he seemed to go for the rest of the day. Those two just happened to be there. It was enough to make anyone paranoid.

Well a little paranoia never hurt anyone, especially if you were smart enough to pay attention to it. Bill sat the stack of paperwork to the side and then went to the teletype. He queried the phone number for Fish and Game. Picking up the phone next to him, he dialed.

"Hi This is Deputy Bill Kohler from the Jericho Kansas Sheriff's Office. I'm trying to verify the identities of two of your Wardens. A Samuel Hagar and a Dean Van Zandt. Yes I would like to be transferred to Personnel, thank you."

* * *

Sam was sitting at the small table his laptop turned toward Dean. "So you think it's a vengeful ghost attacking cattle? Come on Sam that's a bit out of character don't you think?"

"I know it's odd. You'd expect a ghost to go after people." Sam said taking a swig of the beer sitting by him. "But Wallace Anderson didn't have any issue with the people around the area. It was the cattle ranches. It took him five years to acquire enough property to open the salt mine."

"But tell me this, how does a ghost hang around a salt mine?" Dean asked "Salt banishes them."

"I believe this ghost is an exception to the rule. Throughout his life salt was his method of providing for his family. I believe that this particular ghost has come to regard salt in much the same way Gabriel regards sugar." Castiel said popping into the room next to Dean.  "It is a life giving substance to him."

"Dammit Cas! Can't you at least pop in and leave a little space dude!" Dean yelled and took half a step away from the angel.

"My apologies, Dean." Cas said. "I do not think salting and burning this ghost will produce the required result."

"So what, we pepper and burn it?" Dean asked sacrastically.

"I doubt using a different culinary spicing agent will produce a different result." Cas said. "I believe the only way to banish this ghost will be through reason."

"So now we have to have a heart to heart chat with Casper?" Dean snorted.

"Dean it could work. We've come across ghosts in the past that were trapped for whatever reason." Sam said.

"So how do you suggest we untrap him?" Dean said.

"I would suggest informing him of his demise." Castiel answered. "There has been a sudden increase in hauntings since the hellgates were sealed."

"Why would that increase hauntings?" Sam asked.

"Sam you, and Dean should know better than most that not all of the souls in Hell were Demons." Cas prompted.

"So Hell what, spit them out and now they're just wandering around with no clue?" Sam asked.

"I believe that is an appropriate summation." Cas said. "Once these souls understand that they are dead, they should simply move on."

"So how do we convince him he's dead?" Dean asked.

"I guess we summon him and tell him." Sam answered.

"That would be a reasonable course of action." Cas agreed.

* * *

Bill watched the two fake game wardens leave their room but they were not alone. If he had any doubts left that the two were fake, Columbo would have killed them. Honestly who wears trench coats in Kansas?  You couldn't even find one in Topeka!

He watched the two get into and older black car. Then something happened that he couldn't explain, Columbo just disappeared. Vanished into thin air. Things like didn't just happen. They guy must have walked around the corner of the building when he wasn't watching. That had to be it. Bill put the truck in drive expecting to see the guy. Wow this guy was fast! Instead of worrying about him for the moment, Bill did a U-turn and followed the car with the fake game wardens.

After several miles it became clear that they were headed for the salt mine. It was the only thing on this road. Since Bill knew the area well and he was driving his own 4WD truck, Bill turned off on an old trail that led to the mine. If he was lucky, he would beat them there.

* * *

"Dammit Sam where the hell is this graveyard?" Dean asked. He was tired of walking.

"It shouldn't be too much farther." Sam said adjusting the pack he was carrying. "Besides you are the one who didn't want to drive your baby down this road."

"Road? This isn't a road." Dean said. "It's a couple of ruts with two foot high weeds growing between them."

"Those ruts wouldn't be there if people didn't drive down it." Sam countered continuing to walk.

"Finally." Dean said as the two approached an old stone and wood fence. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah the miner's graveyard now to find out where Wallace Anderson is buried." Sam said looking at a gravestone. "Which is probably going to be easier said than done." He pointed to a headstone. "Looks like most of them are eroded. I can't make out the name."

Dean was looking at another stone. "Let's hope Wallace's is one of the ones in better condition."

It took a while but they finally found the right grave. Pulling out the items needed Sam and Dean prepared to summon the spirit of Wallace Anderson. Hopefully it would work and they could avoid digging the guy up. Neither one was sure a burn would work without the salt.

* * *

Bill Kohler hid behind a tree as he watched the two performing some sort of satanic ritual. What else could it be with all that chanting and crap in a graveyard at night. Lifting his gun he stepped out from his hiding place.

"Okay you can stop the devil worship right now."

"Dammit Gabriel!" Dean jumped startled. "You of all people know that the last person we would worship is the devil. Well okay maybe Sam would since they became such good friends there in the cage and all."

"Who is Gabriel?" Bill demanded. "The guy in the trench coat from the hotel?"

"Ha ha. Not funny Gabriel." Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said his eyes growing wide at the shape taking form behind the deputy "I really don't think that's Gabriel!"

"Shit!" Dean yelled as the ghost flung the Gabriel look alike across the grave to land on top of them. "I guess you're right. No way a ghost would toss Gabriel around like that."

Sam untangled himself from the pile and took a step forward saying "We just want to talk to you." Before he could finish the sentence the ghost was flinging him over headstones.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Bill asked ducking as Sam went flying over his head.

"That is your cattle mutilator. And he just got spit out of hell and now he's back killing cattle to protect his mine." Dean said. "And he's not in a good mood!"

The ghost fixed his gaze on Bill who had his gun in his hand. Bill went flying again this time crashing into a stone grave marker. The ghost turned his gaze on Dean.

"Cas!" was all Dean managed to get out before he too went flying.

Sam had just managed to get back to his feet when suddenly an angel was standing between them and the ghost. Just not the angel Dean had called.

"Cas is busy with his girlfriend Meg so you're stuck with me." Gabriel said as he took a bite out of his chocolate bar. He was looking at the ghost who seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. "Well aren't you just a pissed off little blob of ectoplasm."

Gabriel walked over to the ghost and grabbed it by the nape of the neck. Dragging the ghost with him he stopped by Wallace Anderson's grave and pushed the ghost down until it was face the face with the marble headstone. "See that? That's your headstone you pathetic little piece of angst ridden cosmic dust. You're dead and buried.  This place is for the living, you've got no place here. So time to move along. You can go to heaven or Scheol I really don't care which, but you can't stay here!" Gabriel Said Banishing the ghost from the mortal plane.

Gabriel turned to find Sam and Dean kneeling on the ground next to a third person. "How is it that you two always seem to find the nasty ones? And who is this? The Moe to your Larry and Curly?"

"This is the clone you claimed we were pranking you about." Dean said.

Gabriel looked down and suddenly shouted "Well holy color me struck stupid!" Gabriel knelt down and peered at Bill. "He's not a clone and definitely not a prank. What's your name Kiddo?"

"You're Gabriel?" Bill said stunned. "It's like looking in the mirror. Well except for the sucker. I can't stand suckers.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Bill was suddenly on his feeat holding a chocolate tootsie roll pop.

"Bill here is a deputy with the Sheriff's Office in Jericho." Sam said as he handed the deputy his gun.

"That makes sense." Gabriel said. "Being drawn to a job protecting others, ensuring justice. I think we need to talk." Gabriel snapped his fingers.

* * *

"What the hell?" Bill asked as he found himself stuck in a booth in an empty diner next to Gabriel. Sam and Dean occupying the other side of the table.

"Well would one of you two chuckleheads like to do the honors?" Gabriel asked.

"Um yeah," Sam said "So Bill how much do you know about angels?"

"What I learned in Sunday School, like everyone else." Bill answered "They run around carrying messages from God, smiting people in God's name and they lounge around on clouds plucking at harps and singing his praises in their spare time."

Dean suddenly burst out laughing. When everyone started staring at him he explained "I'm sorry but I just had this image pop into my head of Cas on a cloud with a harp, wearing that coat, and serenading Meg.  The angel getting busy with a demon, even if she is acended."

"I swear someone needs to ban the bible crap.  I've never lounged on a cloud plucking a harp in my entire existence." Gabriel grumbled.

"Okay how about names of angels?" Sam asked ignoring Gabe's muttering.

"Uh lets see there's Lucifer but he turned into Satan so I guess he doesn't count anymore, then Michael and my mom's favorite, Gabriel." Bill said.

"Your mother has damned good taste!" Gabriel said cheerily. "I'll have to stop by and give her a special blessing!"

Bill was now staring at Gabriel in horror. "I'm dreaming. This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and everything will be normal."

"Actually Kiddo this is all real. There's less than 10 people alive that know we exist and the truth about us. And youjust joined the club." Gabriel explained. "You see kiddo, you're special in more ways than one. You're a vessel."

"Who?" Dean suddenly demanded. "Which one of those feathered dicks does he belong to?"

"Who does it look like he belongs to halfwit?  It's pretty obvious if you're not blind." Gabriel said. "He's my vessel. Well a back up vessel, just in case."

"What the hell does that mean? Your vessel?" Bill demanded.

"It means some feathered dick get's into your body and wears you for a meat suit." Dean said.

"Dean, shut up." Sam said. "It's not like that. It's more like sharing your body with them, kind of like a having a roommate with celestial powers. I uh actually had Lucifer inside of me for a while.

"Whoa Sam!" Dean groaned. "Gabe Sanp up some brain bleach would you? That's a visual I did not need!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Deano!" Gabriel said. "For a while there Sammy literally had the roommate from hell inside of him. But in your case it would've been the roommate from heaven. You're actually free to continue on with your life nothing changes kiddo. Or rather nothing changes as long as nothing happens to the vessel I'm wearing now."

"The vessel you're wearing now?" Bill asked.

"Yeah I like this vessel, he's comfortable. And we've been together a really long time." Gabriel said. "Just be thenkful you weren't born a few thousnds years ago,  You would have been female."

"Wait all those old pictures of you aren't wrong? You really were a girl?" Dean sputtered.

"My vessels used to be, why do you think so many artists painted Gabriel looking so feminine? Dad figured out how much I hated it, so he switched a chromosome and voila! Pure angelic vessel perfection." Gabriel said. "But Dad always did like to hedge his bets. If we have to spend a lot of time on earth, or we're an Archangel, well he makes sure we always have a replacement vessel available. I just didn't think he'd make another one for me so soon. My last one just died in WWII  Poor kid was only 22, a paratrooper. Went out a hero too."

"Wait a minute are you telling us there's another Jimmy Novak running around?" Dean asked wondering about Cas' vessel.

"Give it six months, three days, four hours, 23 minutes and sixteen seconds. But he won't be Jimmy Novak. He'll be a different individual with his own soul although he'll have traits that influence him from Castiel." Gabriel said. "Like I said Dad likes to hedge his bets. Our true vessels are exact duplicates of each other genetically but different in their soul and personality.  and Yes before you ask, there are a few souls in heaven exactly like the two of you yahoos. 

"Diogenes here was a soldier, but he he was a good leader. Kept his men under control. He kept order and was pretty quick in dealing out justice when they stepped across the line." Gabriel said. "Bill here is a cop, so my vessels are all influenced by a sense of justice."

"You are the Angel of Judgment." Sam said. "That makes sense. So vessels are influenced by the angel's they were created for?"

"Come on Sam, Dean and Michael are so much alike it's scary, and you always had a lot of Lucifer in you." Gabriel said.

"Wait you're a vessel too?" Bill asked Dean.

"Yeah but Michael never got his claws into me. Only my dad and my other brother, Adam." Dean said. "I just thought of something. So vessels are created though specific bloodlines does that mean that Bill is uh...?"

"Let's just say there's a heck of a lot of greats in front of the grandfather part but yeah. Bill Kohler is a direct descendent of Diogenes on his mother's side." Gabriel answered.

Gabriel didn't tell them that there were a lot of angel's in heaven still destined to be vessels for the brother's progeny. Although the look on Dean's face would probably be worth it.

"The thing is, Michael should have marked Bill when he was born, but he didn't. Must have been too caught up in the whole Apocalypse thing. It's the only reason I didn't know you existed." Gabriel said to Bill. "And I should have."

"So what happens now?" Bill asked.

"That's up to you." Gabriel said. "Can you handle knowing we exist and keeping that knowledge to yourself?"

"I think so." Bill said. "I'm pretty sure I'd be committed to the state mental institution the second I told anyone that I was the vessel of the archangel Gabriel."

"Well, then." Gabriel snapped his fingers producing huge ice cream sundaes all around except for Dean who ended up with warm apple pie topped with ice cream. "We eat our ice cream. Then I'll send Tweedledee and Tweedledumb back so they can clear out of town while we have a long talk about the whole vessel thing. Sam and Dean will move on to the next hunt and you'll take in the body of the 'rogue wolf' that was killing the cattle around Jericho."

* * *

Bill Kohler smiled at the small ornament hanging from the rear view mirror in his truck. The tiny angel blowing on a horn had been a gift from the angel it was meant to represent. It was a reminder of who and what he was.

Gabriel and Bill had had a long private conversation and Gabriel even let him talk to Diogenes for a few minutes. Bill had a pretty clear idea of what it meant to be a vessel and Sam didn't seem any worse for wear even after being the devil's vessel. So if the day ever came when Gabriel turned up again, well "Yes" wasn't that hard of a word to say.


End file.
